Snapdragon (PvZH)
:For other versions, see Snapdragon (disambiguation). 225px |strength = 3 |health = 1 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Smarty |tribe = Dragon Flower Plant |trait = Splash Damage 3 |flavor text = "I'm a dragon; I'm a Plant... I'm a mystery!"}} Snapdragon is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play, and has 3 /1 . It has the Splash Damage 3 'trait, and does not have any abilities. Origins It is based on the plant from ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name. Statistics *'''Class: Smarty *'Tribes:' Dragon Flower Plant *'Trait:' Splash Damage 3 *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description "I'm a dragon; I'm a Plant... I'm a mystery!" Update history Update 1.2.11 *Description change: Quotation marks were added to the start and end of its description. Update 1.12.6 *Design change: Its attack now resembles its attack in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Strategies With Snapdragon may look weak for its cost. However, while it is fragile, it is more dangerous than what its stats say, as it is capable of finishing off multiple zombies due to its Splash Damage trait. As mentioned before, it is extremely fragile, usually only having one turn to attack. However, giving it health boosts or playing it behind a Team-Up plant can help with this weakness. has the best usage out of Snapdragon due to his disposal of Team-Up plants and health boosting abilities. In addition, he also has Root Wall, which can make Snapdragon almost invincible for one turn (only Locust Swarm and B-flat could kill it in this state). can use Snapdragon in a flower deck and combined with Briar Rose, this pair could defeat nearly any zombie. You can also make it do bonus attacks to immediately remove, or at least wreck some havoc against a zombie in front of it, and since it has the Splash Damage 'trait, its attack does not fully go to waste even against 'Gravestone zombies. To utilize its Splash Damage trait to its max potential, you can play it on the 2nd, 3rd, or 4th lane to be able to hit 3 zombies per attack. On the 4th lane, you can take out troubling zombies in the aquatic lane such as Toxic Waste Imp and Dolphin Rider. Against Snapdragon is incredibly dangerous, as it can damage and even destroy 3 zombies at once. Worst-case scenario, the zombie in the right lane may be destroyed before it gets its chance to attack. Fortunately, Snapdragon has one big weakness: its low health stat. Any damaging zombie can destroy it easily, but beware, as Splash Damage affects the other zombie(s) next to that zombie. If you are a hero, using zombies with Strikethrough is a great way to destroy it, especially if Snapdragon is played behind another plant. Using damaging tricks or abilities like Bungee Plumber or Conga Zombie, or health-lowering cards like Nibble or Pied Piper are even better since they can destroy Snapdragon before it can attack. Additionally, you can use tricks such as Shrink Ray to lower its strength. However, note that its Splash Damage is not affected by the strength drop unless its strength is lowered to 0. Gallery SnapStats.png|Snapdragon's statistics HD Snapdragon(PvZH).png|HD Snapdragon SnapdragsCard.PNG|Card Snapdragon_being_protected_by_Root_Wall.jpeg|Root Wall being used on Snapdragon SnapDed.png|A Snapdragon being damaged (destroyed) Fertilizer Premium Pack New.png|Snapdragon on the advertisement for the Fertilizer Premium Pack Giga-Snapdragon.jpeg|A gigantic Snapdragon (glitch) Advertisement for GreenShadowAllyPack.jpeg|Snapdragon on the advertisement for the Green Shadow Ally Pack RollingStoneDestroyingSnapdragonPvZH.jpg|Rolling Stone being used on Snapdragon SnapdragonCardImage.png|Snapdragon's card image SnapdragonAttacking.png|Snapdragon attacking Old IMG 0164-1-.png|Snapdragon's statistics Snapdragon silhouette.jpeg|Snapdragon's silhouette Receiving Snapdragon.jpeg|The player receiving Snapdragon from a Premium Pack Green_Shadow_Ally_Pack_Promotion.png|Snapdragon on the advertisement for the Green Shadow Ally Pack (Pre-update 1.2.11) Green Shadow's Ally Pack.jpeg|Snapdragon on the Green Shadow Ally Pack Green_Shadow_Ally_Pack.jpg|Snapdragon on the advertisement for the Green Shadow Ally Pack (pre-update 1.6.27) FertilizerPremPack.png|Snapdragon on the advertisement for the Fertilizer Premium Pack Trivia *On the rooftops that are the locations for missions such as Battle at the BBQ, the side where the plant hero stands has two Snapdragon statues. *In this game, Snapdragon has wings. **However, when the player uses Plant Food on Snapdragon in Plants vs. Zombies 2, it sprouts wings. *On the advertisement for the Green Shadow Ally Pack and on the pack itself, it appears to have no wings. **This also occurs on the Fertilizer Premium Pack, though the other plants may be covering its wings. *It is the only card in the game. *It is one of the two Super-Rare cards that don't have any abilities, the other being . *Unlike in Plants vs. Zombies 2, it does not thaw frozen zombies. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Flower cards Category:Dragon cards Category:Fire plants Category:Splash Damage plants